


At What Expense

by Skylar_Save



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Moving On, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it. He had slept with the girl of his dreams, but  at what expense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At What Expense

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr user aphtexts

Antonio should have known. It was so _painfully_ obvious, but he had been too ignorant.  
Romano didn't love him anymore. 

Sure, the signs were there, but… but nothing. Antonio had missed his chance. Again. 

_Romano didn't love him._

He wasn't sure who to hate more. Himself, Belgium, or that _perfect blonde bastard_ Lovino had fallen for. It was all a mess.  
That started with a mess of limbs. 

They had been entwined with a certain Italian's that morning, but later were entwined with a pair of pale Belgian ankles. The cycle kept repeating itself. 

Until one day, it stopped. This was months after Toni's first encounter with Emma, but Romano didn't know that. 

Antonio had come home to find Lovino's car outside, the back wheels dipping from the weight of the trunk. "Hey, Lovi, what's with your car? It seems pre—Lovi?" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Lovino, sitting at the table, with his eyes downcast, staring at his tapping fingers. "Lovi, wha—" "We need to talk." Lovino cut him off.  
"Si, what about?" Spain sat down, a sliver of worry etched onto his face. "I… listen, bastard…" Lovino started out, clearly looking for words. "I can't do this anymore." His voice was raspy, but Spain understood his words, with painful clarity. 

"¿Que? Please tell me I heard wrong, mi amor…" Lovino shook his head, trying to stop himself for falling for that Spanish accent. "No. I—I can't! _I'm not in love with you anymore, damnit!_ " Spain stood there, his eyes losing their sparkle and his smile turning into a frown. His eyes were downcast.  
Lovino looked up. "I know," he stated. Antonio looked up, "¿Q-Qué?" His voice cracked and there was a panicked edge to it. 

_"I know about you and Belgium."_

The Spaniard's world fell apart. Lovino knew. _Romano knew._  
He straightened, trying to shield his eyes from any emotion and attempting to steel his voice. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Lovi." The Italian's eyes grew fierce and his voice rose. "Don't give me that bullshit, bastard! I called your boss every month, but he says you always get out earlier than you come home!"  
The Spaniard's tried to find some excuse. "I was with Gilbert and Fra—" "Don't fucking lie, dipshit." Lovino cut him off. "I called Feliciano's boyfriend, and he said Gilbert has been staying in _Canada_ for the past two weeks. Francis has been in Paris for the past month and a half, preparing for Fashion Week. _Don't fucking lie._ " 

Spain looked down, defeated. "Sí, I have been seeing Emma." "Then from now on you'll stop seeing me," Romano whispered. "I… I've fallen for someone else, another bastard who is actually fucking _faithful_ and actually cares about me, damnit." Spain looked up. "I do care of you, mi querido!" Romano looked at him. "If you did, then you wouldn't have slept with her." 

He left, walking outside towards the car that would let him drive away, away from _Antonio_.  
Towards America.


End file.
